darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
The World Wakes
The World Wakes is a Grandmaster quest, and the last quest to take place in the Fifth Age. It has been labelled by Mod Mark as "the most important one to date". This is easily explainable, seeing that the outcome of the quest has an immense impact on the world. It is recommended to complete all of the quests required for the optional rewards before starting the quest, as they will help you fully understand the characters and plot; whilst it can be started and completed without any of the "prerequisites", it takes place chronologically after these quests. Walkthrough It is recommended but optional to complete the following quests for full storyline comprehension, as well as additional rewards: |extendedReq = |items = * None Recommended items * Food (Monkfish or a higher tier food is recommended), weapons and armour * Yew logs or better for a bonfire boost * Super set potions * Super ranging or Super magic * Prayer potion or Super Restore |kills = *Automaton Generator (level 84) *Automaton Tracer (level 84) *Automaton Guardian (level 84) *Kree'arra (level 210) *General Graardor (level 210) (may be lower) *K'ril Tsutsaroth (level 98) *Zemouregal (level 140) (may be lower) *Enakhra (level 98) | icon = The World Wakes icon.png }} Note: If you die during a battle, your gravestone will be placed outside the temple. So you can take back all of your items easily. Guthix's home? It is recommended that you start the quest with your chosen combat gear as you will need it very shortly after the quest is started. This quest can be started by talking to Orlando Smith, who is excavating west of the Legends' Guild (fairy code ). Orlando has stumbled across some ruins to the west of the Legends' Guild that he believes could save his struggling career at the Varrock museum. After the conversation has finished and you open the door, enter the ruins with him. Orlando will be amazed by the room, and ask to find an appropriate artefact to take back to the museum. There are five artefacts in the room: a shattered blade (used by Guthix to slay Skargaroth), an inactive obelisk (speculated to be an ancient Summoning obelisk), stone carvings (suspected to depict Fiara, Juna, and the extinct race of Naragi), clouded vials (likely used for early forms of Herblore), and a dusty parchment. Inspecting all the artefacts will trigger the opening of another door, leading to a room containing a Guthixian butterfly statue. Orlando will attempt to lift it, but fails. The player then tries and succeeds, activating an alarm system and opening a new set of doors. Battle with the temple guardian Upon entering the new room, the Automaton Generator, Automaton Guardian and Automaton Tracer will activate and demand the Mahjarrat presence to leave. Both Orlando and the player attempt to reason with them, and neither succeed. Orlando's persistence causes the automatons to attack, killing him. The automatons again demand the Mahjarrat presence leave before attacking the player with all 3 sides of the combat triangle. The automatons use an ability whereby they thump the ground, causing massive shock waves and huge damage that can kill in seconds. Do NOT underestimate this attack. It is advised to use magic or ranged attacks to take them out, focusing on the melee automaton first. This will completely negate the stomping special attack (as long as you kill him fast enough). If you prefer to use melee, once the automatons start thumping the ground, run from them to avoid taking damage from the shock waves. It is advisable to turn off auto-retaliate so that the mage and ranged automatons do not bring you back to the shock waves. Right after killing the automatons, you can back out during dialogue with an "Actually, I have something I need to do first." This gives you time to walk back to a bank to restock and heal before your next fight if needed. Battling Kree'arra After killing the automatons, a shadowy figure will appear, demanding to know who is disturbing Guthix. After speaking to him, he will reveal that he is actually Sliske and you engage him in further conversation in which he asks you to ponder why you were the only one who could open the doors, and reveals that Guthix is still downstairs sleeping. A cutscene shows the sword that Guthix plunged into the wilderness with his edicts that ended the God Wars, and which is now transmitting to the stone circles now that the alarm system has been triggered. However the stone circles are no longer all in Guthixian hands. Zemouregal receives news that the stone circle at Varrock is active and asks his wizards to trace the source of the signal at once. The gods also know what is happening, and are communicating with their followers, the generals in the God Wars Dungeon. Commander Zilyana is shown leaving. All want to kill Guthix and remove his edicts from the world. Sliske, however, says he believes as a follower of Zaros that Guthix can be awoken and bargained with. You, as the central figure, will have to choose where you stand and who you will support: the Zamorakians and Saradominists who wish to kill Guthix, the Zarosians who wish to awaken him, or the Guthixians who will try to protect him. Since you will need to reach Guthix, he suggests siding with the Guthixians initially, since they have a better understanding of the place and its defences. Kree'arra, Zilyana and Kril Tsutsaroth will appear. Tsutsaroth storms through the next door into the temple, and Zilyana goes after him leaving Kree'arra to deal with you. Kree'arra tells you to leave, saying that killing for no reason is not the way of Armadyl, but since he has allied with those wanting to kill Guthix, whom you wish to reach, you refuse and fight him. Note: If you die here, your grave will appear at the entrance to the excavation site. Kree'arra is significantly easier here than in the God Wars Dungeon, but there is a complication — tornadoes move around in the room, and if they are on the same square as you, you will take damage equal to 20% of your maximum life points every game tick. Avoid them at all costs, especially the blue tornadoes, while continuing to fight Kree'arra. Moreover, Kree'arra may use his special attack (he will say 'storms align to me!'). When this happens, Kree'arra will walk into the centre of the chamber and all storms will flock to him. It is advised that you run away from him as he will release the storms yet if you attack him shortly after, the magical storms will be closer to you leading to a highly likely death. Attacking with ranged is recommended as it gives flexibility to move around the room away from the tornadoes. If you are willing to attack in this style, it is possible to get Kree'arra stuck behind one of the many pillars which allowing you to continually attack him until he uses special attack. Unlike in the God Wars Dungeon, melee attacks can be used. They also work fairly well if you have at least a godsword. You just need to avoid the special attack. Protect from Missiles or Deflect Missiles is strongly recommended, but the damage from Kree'arra can be handled with food (so long as you keep away from the tornadoes). Once Kree'arra is defeated, he will retreat. Opening the gate You can bank at this point to restock, if necessary, however you will have to dismiss your follower if you have one. A cutscene will show Commander Zilyana and K'ril Tsutsaroth, unable to open the next door. Zilyana tells you to leave, as she and Tsutsaroth go to look for another way in. The room has a puzzle in the middle of it. Head to the eastern end of the room and try to operate the control panel—you will be interrupted by the Guardians of Guthix. Convince them that you are on the same side, and they accept that you have a link with Guthix since the doors opened for you. The Guardians will tell you that the walls of the Inner Sanctum are impenetrable with magic and they are unable to teleport further, but the control panel may give means of opening the door. The object of the puzzle is to guide a boulder from the currently active corner to the activate destination, a circle with a green dot within the puzzle. First the path from the corner to the destination is constructed, and then the boulder is released to travel along the path. To release each boulder, click on the active corner of the puzzle. To construct the path, start at the active corner and rotate each piece in sequence until it connects properly with another piece. Generally there is only one possible connection at each point. To make the boulder travel the path, release it and then release it again each time it stops on a gateway. It will need to be timed right so that it passes through the next part of the path: *Conveyor belts change their direction every few seconds. When the conveyor belt is moving in the right direction, open the gate and let the boulder roll through. *Rotating pads rotate every few seconds. When the track is pointing in the right direction, open the gate. After the boulder reaches the destination, a new one will activate, and another corner will be active. Repeat this process four times, and the gate will open. Solutions The World Wakes puzzle solution 1.png|The solution to the first puzzle. The World Wakes puzzle solution 2.png|The solution to the second puzzle. The World Wakes puzzle solution 3.png|The solution to the third puzzle. The World Wakes puzzle solution 4.png|The solution to the fourth puzzle. Proving your loyalty to Guthix After opening the doors, you will come across seven automatons, including an Unknown figure. His name is soon discovered to be Cres, after Juna recognises him, an old ally of some of the guardians before the God Wars and the fall of the Gods. You will be asked to examine the shrine behind Cres, which is labelled "strange map". Upon examining this map, it will present you with a scenario and then ask you how to resolve it. You must get all of the categories to 50% exactly. The four categories are Good, Evil, Order, and Chaos. Each answer will fill up 2 of the 4 categories by 25%, so carefully read the answers before choosing them. If you go over 50%, you will be declined by Guthix and given a chance to try again. When you complete the map, a cutscene will unfold and you will be blessed by Guthix. The spectating guardians explain that you are now a guardian of Guthix as well. A new guardian of Guthix After being blessed by Guthix and becoming a guardian of Guthix, you must prove your worth physically. Rally the troops to battle by using the options in the chat box. They do not directly affect the outcome of the battle, but they do change their chat responses. You will be asked to assign each group of guardians to each of the storage rooms that will soon be attacked. Carefully read each of the descriptions and assign them accordingly. If you wrongly assign them, the battles will be enormously more difficult. Suggested pairings: Note: If you choose incorrectly, it is possible for Fiara and/or Thaerisk to die and be replaced outside the quest, much like during While Guthix Sleeps. Before each battle, Juna and the druids provide cauldrons of elixirs which provide power and restore health and prayer; and you can talk to the Druidess to access your bank. Note: If your health or Prayer points are boosted above maximum, drinking from the elixirs will reduce them back to maximum. Rocktail soups and bonfires can be used alongside super potions to enhance your maximum Attack, Strength, Defence and life points. Doing so will make the next battles much easier. It is recommended to use yew logs or better for a bonfire to increase your maximum life points, although if you have a high combat level (120+) you won't need these at all, as the fights shouldn't be that hard for you. Note: It is a good idea to use equipment that will not be lost or degraded upon death if you happen to die, as it can get very expensive for lower levelled players to have to keep recharging and repairing gear. The Enhanced Excalibur is however recommended as it only cost 500 coins to replace. General Graardor The correct defenders for this battle are Chaeldar and Thaerisk This battle is the first, and possibly the easiest of the storage room battles. Graardor will attack you with all of the combat styles, but deal the most damage with melee, so it is recommended to pray against it. In addition to the basic attacks, he has three special attacks which he will use at random during the battle: *When he shouts "Graardor protect!", he will activate a shield to protect himself from incoming and reflect some of it back, like the Reflect curses. You should hold your fire until the shield falls. *If he shouts "Graardor mad!", he will repeatedly punch the area in front of him and deal increased damage, but he will also receive slightly more damage. You should move away from him and hit him from behind when he uses this attack. *When he shouts "Graardor smash!", he will slam his fists into the ground, causing heavy damage if you are standing in front of him. In addition, debris will fall from the ceiling and cause high, rapid hits. This is his most dangerous attack, although it can be avoided by watching the shadows on the ground and running. When he first launches the attack, his fists will briefly get stuck, during which time he will take double damage. It is advisable to use a strong threshold or ultimate ability at this time, but at the same time try to avoid combo attacks as you may take damage from the falling debris. If you are using ranged or magic, there is a safespot from Graardor's main melee attack in the south-west and south-east corners. Effective: Melee works fine. During "Graardor protect!" just heal yourself. During "Graardor mad!" run through and behind him. During "Graardor smash!" click away and clicking back should be enough time to avoid the attack and you can resume. Repeat until he surrenders. Once you defeat Graardor, he will retreat and you will be called onto the next one. Zemouregal The correct defender for this battle is Cres This battle can be difficult due to the large amount of damage taken over time, but it should not be a problem for anyone who can deal heavy damage quickly. Zemouregal will spawn two blue portals which must be destroyed before he can be damaged. While the portals are active, he will not retaliate if attacked. Simply destroy these portals while countering the damage taken from his undead minions. Once the blue portals are destroyed, Zemouregal will begin attacking with magic attacks. He will also spawn red 'Decaying Portals' around the area that spawn more zombies. These can be ignored, however don't stand too close to them as they deal small but constant amounts of magic damage. Once the first wave of portals are defeated and you have reduced his health to about 70%, Zemouregal will create a stronger wave of four blue portals along. Repeat the same process as the first wave, and deal as much damage to him as you can while he is recovering. Once all the blue portals have been destroyed, you will be able to defeat him. Effective: Ranged armour works best since there is only magical attack. Use actions with recurring damage on Zemouregal and those that hit fast on the portals. Ricochet is good here. Throwing weapons are perfect. On defeat Zemouregal will retreat and you will be summoned to the next storage room for the next battle. K'ril Tsutsaroth The correct defender for this battle is Death This is a simple fight of tanking. K'ril will force spikes through the ground that damage you only if you are standing on top of them, so when you get the message in your chatbox, simply move out of the way. It is also worth noting that he can poison you, the same way as in the God Wars Dungeon. The damage from the poison is relatively minor, and can usually be ignored, but can be annoying to some. In addition to his standard attacks and poison, he has three special attacks which he will use at random. When he shouts "You cannot stand against Zamorakian might!", he will slam one of his cleavers into the ground and cause spikes to emerge. They cause heavy damage over time, so it is advisable to dodge this quickly. If he shouts "Run, coward!", he will charge in the direction he is currently facing. If you move out of the way before he hits you, he will hit a wall front of him and take some damage. Beware he will turn his charge in your direction once you have moved. K'ril's most dangerous attack is indicated by him shouting "Guthix will die in the name of Zamorak!". He will follow you around the room at a running pace, attacking very rapidly for heavy amounts of damage per hit. This attack can kill you very quickly if you are not constantly running from him. Players who cannot remember all of this may just simply run out of the way when they see K'ril Tsutsaroth saying something. Effective: Magic seems to be most effective against K'ril, however melee may also be used because he will come closer to you anyways. Whenever he says something, run away as if your life depended on it. Then go back and hit K'ril and you'll be fine. Note: '''Due to his large size, it is possible to safe-spot K'ril Tsutsaroth at the far end of the room. This method also prevents him using his special attacks. When you finish this fight, you will be called for the final storage room battle with Enakhra. Enakhra '''The correct defenders for this battle are Fiara and Valluta This fight can be the longest out of the boss fights, as Enakhra can heal herself by stealing your life points. Before the battle it would be useful to add the Freedom and perhaps Anticipation abilities to your action bar. Effective: Enakhra is the easiest of them all if encountered correctly. All you need is a weapon with high attack, and food that can heal for a long time (cakes). Now all you have to do is wait until your health reaches around 300 before you heal once. Repeat until she surrenders. The healing from a bunyip works well, and can eliminate the need for food as it will keep you at around 300 health throughout the fight (depending on your max health), which will keep the healing at about 65 per second. During the battle she will often ask Zamorak to heal her and will then start to leech health from you. This will continue until you break the connection with her by running behind any of the obstacles in the room, or by attempting to stun her (this works even though she is immune to stuns). She will teleport closer to you and you can then attack her again. It will also be helpful to let your health get drained as low as possible, perhaps under 10%. Her drain ability will then work less effectively since it takes a percentage of your current health, and since you will take little damage you are unlikely to die. It is important to have auto-retaliate turned off during this battle, as it will enable you to break the link by running away. When you get away, Enakhra will teleport to your location so the battle can continue. When she gets to 50% health, she will occasionally shout "Not so fast!" and pin you to the ground to drain you. This works like a stun, and you can escape with the use of the Freedom ability, or avoid it by using the Anticipation ability (you'll get pinned, but won't be stunned, and can walk away to get back up immediately). Also, you can avoid it altogether by moving every few seconds, as that is what appears to trigger the pinning, but that option makes the battle last longer if using melee. Another good method is to range her, for example with a crystal bow. A lot of people find it easier to hit her with ranged than with melee. Bring cakes and if you like a bunyip, then alternate between attacking and evading her. One click - attack, next click - behind a boulder; that way she will follow you and you will be able to attack her again without delay. Let your health drop as low as you dare (don't forget to bring an emergency teleport just in case), so that she can't leech enough to heal more than you hit. That way the battle should be over fairly quickly. You don't even need any defensive armour as you don't get attacked conventionally. (But you won't be able to bank before the next battle, so keep that in mind!) Another method that's somewhat scary is to let her enter the life draining attack and to turn on protection from magic and just out dps her while you let your life points stay very low, since she only heals a small amount when your life is <1000 you can simply kill her without interrupting the drain. When she is defeated, you will be called back to the main lobby for the next battle without a possibility to bank, so you might want to bring some food apart from the cakes to get your health up again. Defending Juna After defeating all of the bosses, return to the main room. You must defend Juna from attacks by Saradomin combatants for about two minutes, without Juna losing her health and dying. As the fighters (spiritual warriors, rangers and mages) are only level 49, this is not very difficult—attack each of them to train them on you instead of Juna, killing them quickly, until the time is up. Alternatively, repair the barriers as the warriors knock them down. If you are having problems attacking them quick enough, multitarget attacks such as Ancient Magicks can hit all the fighters that spawn from one portal thus removing the need to attack each fighter individually. Aftermath Commander Zilyana will eventually get to Cres. She will stab with a killing blow, thinking she had killed the God of Balance with ease, before being told that she simply killed a Guardian. Suddenly, the Zarosian Mahjarrat Akthanakos, Azzanadra, and Wahisietel arrive with Char and Nex, trapping Zilyana. You then have the option of deciding whether to wake Guthix and learn from him, leave him to rest, or kill him. Regardless of your choice, the tableau will be broken by an unknown person, revealing the pathway to Guthix. Juna thinks that the Zarosian's arrival was just a distraction, but Azzanadra says it was not in their plan. Zilyana claims that there is nobody else, but the leader of the faction you chose will say that they do not know that, and tell you to go and follow whoever destroyed the tableau, and to try and reach Guthix first. *If you choose to wake him or destroy him, you will have to race Death and Valluta to Guthix's resting place, while avoiding purple spirit balls that the former summons and the rocks that Valluta causes to rain down. It's easiest to just run to the end of the room as quickly as possible, ahead of the purple spheres. Beware spikes coming out of the ground that prevent you from moving along the path. *If you choose to leave him to rest, you will be attacked by Char and Nex. You will have to avoid fireballs sent by Char and icicles sent by Nex. Nex will also occasionally trap you in an ice prison. In this scenario, it can be easier to reach Guthix by watching the timing of the fireballs dropping to the tracks ahead, and following a set and staying in between the wave in front of you and behind you. This method can get you to Guthix with no damage. ]] Regardless of your decision, upon reaching Guthix, Sliske will appear, revealing that he has betrayed you and the Zarosians and then mortally wounds Guthix with a powerful spell from the Staff of Armadyl. Guthix will then tell you to come to him, and takes you to his own memories of his home world and explains his past, telling you how he found the planet Gielinor and brought the races we know today. Follow him from place to place, past the dead Naragi and the body of Skargaroth and eventually you will reach his old house. After telling you of the immense power you now hold to defend against the gods, and after asking you if you will do as he requests, and protect the world from the gods, Guthix will lay down on his old bed and die, telling you to forget him and to remember your purpose. Upon waking from your vision, you will be back next to the now dead Guthix, with the Guthixians, Zarosians and Commander Zilyana joining you. Juna will ask what happened, and Death will tell her that it was the Mahjarrat Sliske. Azzanadra and the other Zarosian Mahjarrat will be displeased with Guthix's death, claiming that it did not have to come to this, although Char and Nex don't seem to care. Juna is displeased, saying that with the edicts broken, another God War will inevitably begin, and you have the option of saying you will stop it, you will support the god of your choice, or you will strive for godhood yourself. Eventually, the god Saradomin will appear and teleport the Zarosians away, saying that this is no place for battle. Saradomin will ask you what you think of him, giving a choice of three options. Regardless of your choice, Saradomin will attempt to teleport you away, saying that he sees the chamber as a good new headquarters and that you will no doubt meet again. After the teleport spell splashes due to your blessing from Guthix, Saradomin will be intrigued, asking you what knowledge Guthix gave you in his last moments. Regardless of the option you choose, Saradomin will teleport away, saying that it is an honour to have been blessed, but warning you to be on the right side when the inevitable conflict begins. After Saradomin departs, speak to Juna again, who initially believes it's all over, but, after encouragement from Death, realises that they are still following Guthix's plan, and good can come of this. Juna will then hand you your rewards, completing the quest. Rewards * 3 quest points * Pale lamp granting , requiring (if you do not have , you can destroy it and get it back from the High Druid) * Glossy lamp granting , requiring (if you do not have , you can destroy it and get it back from the High Druid) * 3 ancient lamps granting 100,000 experience in three different skills above level 75 * 3 static lamps granting each in any combat skill above level 65 * Juna's Gift, Azzanadra's Gift, or Zilyana's Gift (may be changed to either of the three versions for free after the quest by talking to the High Druid) * Access to Guthix's Cave, where you can offer chronicle fragments for Divination experience. * Additional rewards *When you 'pay respects' to the monument where Guthix died, you will receive . Doing so requires level . *Lighting the five torches around the shrine yields each, for a total of 50,000 experience. Doing so requires . The fifth torch is located on the platform below the other four torches. This experience is not affected by experience boosting items like the flame gloves and the ring of fire. *Certain additional rewards are available if additional quests are completed: Ritual of the Mahjarrat, The Firemaker's Curse, Branches of Darkmeyer, The Void Stares Back, and The Chosen Commander: **The Sixth-Age circuit, given to players by Juna **"Name, " title, which can be obtained by talking to the Guthixian High Druid. **Access to automaton area and automatons as a Slayer assignment (also requiring 67 Slayer). *Additional dialogue with Azzanadra, Juna, Thaerisk Cemphier (or a druidess if Thaerisk dies), Fiara (or Coulson), Chaeldar, Char, and Ali the Wise Required for completing Completion of The World Wakes is required for the following: *Extra dialogue options during Missing, Presumed Death. *One of a Kind *The Light Within Music unlocked * Bird of Prey - When Zilyana, Kree and K'ril arrive * Boulder and Brighter - When beginning the large puzzle * Chamber of Guthix - In the central chamber * Defenders of Guthix I * Defenders of Guthix II * End Song * Guthix's Warning - During the cutscene with Sliske in the Shadow Realm * Invaders Must Die I - When Graardor arrives * Invaders Must Die II - When Zemouregal arrives * Invaders Must Die III - When K'ril arrives for the second time * Memories of Guthix - In Guthix's memories of his homeworld * Temple of Guthix I * Temple of Guthix II Pre-release *A week prior to the quest's release, Orlando Smith could be found to the west of the Legends' Guild next to an ancient door. When spoken to, he gave hints about how he had found the original resting place of Guthix and would soon require help. In addition, a mysterious shadowy figure could sometimes be seen in various places, who would then disappear again after a while. *Jagex also released a video called Origins of Gielinor with extra back story before the quest's release. Gallery TWW Behind the Scenes concept art.png|Image from Behind the Scenes The World Wakes dig.png|The archaeological dig. Post-Quest FAQ *Update:The World Wakes - FAQ Transcript Trivia *The World Wakes was originally slated for release in February 2013, but was delayed to 4 March for various reasons. *During development, the quest was known as "Sleeping Dogs", a reference to the phrase "Let sleeping dogs lie", referencing Guthix's sleep and those wishing to wake him. "Dog" read backwards also spells "god", another reference to Guthix. *Upon completion of the quest, the adventurer's log states "I witnessed the beginning of the Sixth Age, and became a world guardian to defend Gielinor against the gods." *The text on the tablet in front of Guthix's house is written in Medieval Runic Script, the same alphabet used for the sword in the Wilderness Crater. It reads "Shelter available, all aided." Likewise, the text on the floor in Guthix's chamber reads "Balance in all things". *As this quest takes place after its optional requirements, multiple followers appear even if their related quests have not been completed: **If you have not done The Void Stares Back, Valluta will still appear. **Azzanadra will appear even if Desert Treasure has not been completed. **Every Mahjarrat in the game will have rejuvenated forms, even if The Ritual of the Mahjarrat (Ritual of Rejuvenation) has not been completed. **Char will appear, even if the player hasn't done The Firemaker's Curse. *Although there is a see-back option, just like any playbacks (such as re-fighting Dawn), the player will always have what equipment they are wearing rather than the ones they had when the cutscene first started. References nl:The World Wakes Category:Wikia Game Guides quests